Einsamkeit
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: "Ini semua aku lakukan agar aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi dengan kembali hidup bersamamu-bruder." For UniverseChall; Somewhere in Alternate Universe oleh Silan Haye.


Terkekang—terjebak dalam sebuah penjara transparan berbentuk tabung berlapis kaca. Tidak bisa bergerak. Ia menutup kedua matanya rapat. Membiarkan cairan kimia yang bercampur aduk itu merendam tubuhnya yang bertelanjang.

Sementara di balik tabung tempatnya tertidur, sepasang manik biru memperhatikannya. Seolah menunggu dalam setiap detik dalam hidupnya bahwa kau, orang yang tengah tertidur di dalam penjara itu, akan membuka mata. Perlu dipuji kesabaran orang ini. Ia terus menanti akan kepastian yang sebenarnya tidak pasti.

"Kau masih belum mau membuka matamu?" tanyanya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan tangan dinginnya untuk menyentuhmu yang tengah menutup mata saat ini. Sayangnya hanya perumpamaan—yang sebenarnya ia sentuh adalah kaca dingin yang membatasinya denganmu.

"—adakah ini hubungannya dengan tempatmu yang dulu? Tenanglah," ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum pahit dengan tipis seraya berusaha mengelus wajahmu yang membeku di dalam sana. "Aku tengah mempersiapkan rumah baru untukmu."

Kedua iris _aquamarine_nya melirik sebuah jendela besar yang terdapat di ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna gelap tersebut. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lagi. Berusaha menciptakan sebuah seringaian. Seringaian yang menggambarkan sejumlah perasaannya kala menunggumu. Sedih, senang, rindu, dan lainnya. Hanya—kesepian terlihat paling menonjol jika kau membaca arti senyumnya.

"Di sana—tempat tinggalmu dahulu. Tidak akan kubiarkan satu orang pun mengusik tempat tinggalmu lagi seperti dalam catatan sejarah dulu. Tidak akan. Karena sebelum sempat mereka mengusik rumahmu. Aku yang akan lebih dahulu mengusik nyawa mereka."

Kau masih menutup mata ketika orang terkasihmu mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Jika ada seseorang yang bertanya mengenai alasanku menciptakan rumah untukmu dengan cara seperti ini. Maka hanya satu jawabku—" ia menjauhkan tangannya dari penjaramu. Mengambil seragam _army_nya, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkanmu di dalam tempat yang takkan terjamah siapapun kecuali dirinya.

"Ini semua aku lakukan agar aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi dengan kembali hidup bersamamu—_bruder_."

Einsamkeit

Hetalia – Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Einsamkeit © Uchiha Ry-chan

Warning: Dystopian!AU, OOC, mixed POV, typo(s), alur yang cepat, etc.

For Universe Chall; Somewhere in Alternate Universe by **Silan Haye**.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini! Kau tidak bisa mengorbankan nyawa mereka hanya untuk orang yang sudah tidak ada! Terimalah kenyataan itu!"

Berisik.

"Benar! Sudah lebih dari satu abad orang itu menghilang! Jangan berasumsi jika ia masih hidup! Ia tidak akan bisa kembali hidup sekalipun menggunakan segala jenis penemuanmu!"

Berisik.

"Benar, ve! Biarkan ia tenang di sana! Di alamnya seharusnya bera—" kalimat itu terhenti.

"Dia masih hidup. Dia ada bersamaku. Hanya kalian saja yang tidak melihatnya."

Tiga pasang mata menatapnya heran. Merasa bingung dengan jalan pikiran seorang ahli dalam berbagai bidang yang telah berhasil mengeluarkan negaranya dari buku hitam para ahli sejarah dulu.

"—sepertinya _wurst_ dan _beer_ sudah terlalu meracuni pikiranmu. Cobalah untuk memakan salad atau _scone_ buatan Arthur untuk menjernihkan pikiran." ujar salah seorang pria dengan rambut _blonde_ sebahu. Ia mengambil gelas _wine_ di hadapannya, kemudian menempelkannya perlahan di bibir.

"Atau kau mau coba _pasta_, ve? Aku takut _scone_ terlalu berbahaya untuk kesehatanmu~" tawar pria lainnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat terang dengan keriwil di sebelah kiri seraya memainkan bendera putihnya.

"Aku tidak butuh makanan itu. Aku hanya butuh tempat itu. Agar ia bisa kembali berada di sisiku." jelasnya singkat. Ia mengelap peluh yang mulai terjatuh dari dahinya karena merasa lelah setelah beradu argumen dengan beberapa temannya mengenai rencananya itu.

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak akan mungkin," ujar seorang pemilik iris _emerald_ berketurunan Spanyol. "Ia sahabatku. Dan karena hal itulah aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya! Terimalah kenyataan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa hidup lagi! Selain itu caramu yang mengatakan ingin menciptakan tempat untuknya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar. Kau mau mengulang genosida, huh?"

Ia hanya bisa terdiam membisu.

"Benar kata Antonio, _mon chere_. Cukuplah kenangan buruk itu terjadi pada masa lalumu. Jangan kembali terulang hanya untuk satu nyawa yang bahkan tidak pasti akan kembali hidup."

"Jadi—kalian tidak mendukungku?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak." satu suara dari tiga orang yang berbeda membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kalian yang meminta." ia berdiri dari sofa merah yang berada di dalam ruang pertemuan itu. Sedikit membuka jas hitamnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah senjata mirip pistol berukuran kecil dengan warna senada dengan jas yang ia kenakan. Ia menodongkannya.

"Be-benda apa itu? Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda seperti itu?!"

Ia masih tersenyum seraya berkata, "Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk mengusik nyawa mereka yang telah mengusik rumahnya. Ketidak setujuan kalian dalam membantuku membangun rumahnya kembali adalah satu bagian dari kata mengusik itu. Jadi—" ia mengangkat bahunya dan mulai melepaskan beberapa tembakkan dari senjata itu. Pertama sengaja ia melencengkan. Kedua sengaja ia tidak arahkan pada targetnya. Dan yang ketiga—

"Kau sudah gila!" teriak pemilik iris _emerald_ tadi. Ia berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur dari orang gila ini.

"Memang," ia menarik pelatuk senjata itu. "Aku gila karena perasaan kesepian ini memaksaku untuk mengembalikan sejarah yang pernah terjadi dulu. Ya—genosida akan terulang. Walau hanya akan memakan sedikit korban. Termasuk kalian yang berani menentangku dengan cara kalian masing-masing."

-tepat mengenai sasaran.

Satu orang tumbang.

"_Do-doitsu_…" pemuda Italia itu memanggil namanya dengan gemetaran. Berusaha mencari sosok pria Jerman yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Kau juga," kembali ia mengarahkan benda yang ada dalam genggamannya itu kepada salah satu aliansinya. "Telah menentangku."

Dua orang tumbang.

"Dan yang terakhir," ia melirik tajam ke arah pria berambut _blonde_ sebahu tadi. Perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mempersempit jarak antar mereka berdua. "Kau."

"Persetan dengan rencana bodohmu itu! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah mendukungmu! Aku tidak ingin sejarah kelam itu terulang lagi hanya karena _dia_!"

Langkahnya terhenti.

"Tidak. Ini bukanlah _holocaust_ seperti apa yang kau maksud. Ini bukanlah rencana _fuhrer_ yang bermula tahun 1938 dahulu. Sudah lebih dari satu abad berlalu. Jaman kita hidup juga semakin maju," ia memasukkan kembali senjata hasil penelitian itu ke dalam jas hitamnya. "Aku tengah menciptakan sebuah alat baru. Dan aku butuh seseorang untuk mengujinya."

"Jangan bilang—"

"Ya. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi objek pengujinya."

-orang ketiga pun tumbang.

.-.-.

Ia berdiri di sebuah tanah tua yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari rumah_nya_. Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan tempat itu sudah berubah. Inilah wujud suka cita mereka ketika kau menghilang, pikirnya. Menghela napas—kemudian ia berjalan dengan beberapa tentara yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"_Mutti_! Lihat! Tuan Ludwig datang berkunjung!" teriakkan yang terlontar dari mulut seorang anak lelaki kecil tadi sontak membuat seluruh warga menolehkan kepala dan mengarahkan pandangannya.

"Ah~ selamat datang, Luddie! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!"

"Ya—dan ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Feliks," ujarnya. "Dan juga dengan kalian." ia mengarahkan pandangannya untuk menatap satu per satu warganya yang juga melemparkan pandangan heran kepadanya.

"Wah, wah~ sepertinya akan menjadi pembicaraan yang sulit dan cukup memakan waktu. Aku harus membantu wargaku dan wargamu. Jadi kuharap pembicaraan ini tidak terlalu menyita waktuku." Feliks, pria Polandia itu berkata seraya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak akan lama. Aku hanya ingin kau—maksudku kalian untuk…" kalimat itu tergantung. Membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana semakin termakan kebingungan.

"Untuk apa, hm?"

"Mengembalikan _Bradenburg_."

.-.-.

Segelas _beer_ menjadi teman setianya di kala gelap malam datang berkunjung. Baju _army_ yang sedari tadi dikenakannya ia lepas dan diletakkan begitu saja di tanah dingin tak bertuan itu. Seolah menantang dinginnya udara malam.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Hampir selesai. Tinggal beberapa warga Polandia dan tiga warga Jerman lagi."

"Lanjutkan." bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari dalam mulutnya, sang lawan bicara pun berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Jangan sakiti rakyatku," suara itu memaksanya untuk melirikkan iris _aquamarine_ miliknya. "Mereka tidak melakukan apapun!"

Ia tersenyum simpul, "Tentu mereka bersalah. Mereka menolak untuk mengembalikan tanah ini. _Bradenburg_." jelasnya seraya meneguk _beer_ yang menjadi minuman favoritnya.

"Bukankah tanah ini milikku?! Milik rakyatku?! Tentu saja mereka menolak untuk pergi dari tanah ini!" dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka, ia, Feliks berusaha bergerak untuk sekedar menghajar wajah orang di hadapannya itu.

"Dulu—" ia bangkit. Mengambil cambuknya. Sejurus kemudian, ia sudah berada tepat di depan pria Polandia yang _mengaku_ sebagai pemilik tanah yang ia pijaki saat ini. "Tanah ini milik_nya_."

Feliks tercengang, "Maksudmu… Prusia? Gilbert?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Ha! Lucu sekali kau! Semua orang tahu ia sudah lama menghilang! Untuk apa kau meminta tanah ini untuk orang yang mungkin sudah mati sepertinya!" teriak Feliks seraya tertawa mengejek. Merasa kasihan kepadanya yang masih berpikiran apa yang dipanggil _Prussia_ atau Gilbert itu ada.

Ia melebarkan tarikan pada kedua sudut bibirnya, "Aku benar-benar membenci orang yang berkata bahwa _ia_ telah mati karena sudah lama menghilang," cambuk itu berayun dan mendarat dengan keras di tubuh Feliks. Membuatnya merintih kesakitan dan semakin sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Dia masih hidup."

"Apa buktinya jika ia masih hidup?!"

"Tentu kau akan melihat bukti dari ucapanku barusan," ia kembali mengayunkan cambuk dalam genggamannya itu. "Andai saja kau dan rakyatmu itu tidak menolak untuk pergi dari tanah ini."

'Sial—' sakit. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya yang semakin penuh dengan luka itu. "Gila! Di tanah ini bukan hanya ada rakyatku! Ada rakyatmu juga! Bagaimana mungkin kau membunuh rakyatmu sendiri untuk ambisi gilamu?!"

"Aku tidak akan segan membunuh orang lain. Entah itu rakyatku—bahkan _boss_ku sudah terlebih dulu meregang nyawa di tanganku karena menentangku," penjelasan itu semakin membuat Feliks membelalakkan mata. "Kau bisa saja menyelamatkan rakyatmu yang masih hidup di sana."

Rintihan itu membuatnya tidak sanggup menatap segelintir rakyatnya, rakyat Polandia yang tengah menunggu giliran terekskusi oleh tentara tak berhati itu.

"Hentikan…"

Pemandangan yang mengerikan namun menyenangkan untuknya. Sang pemegang kuasa Jerman.

"Tuan Feliks," seseorang memanggil namanya. Dengan cepat ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pemilik suara itu. "Tolong jaga tanah Polandia yang telah bersama kita perjuangkan berabad-abad yang lalu. Jangan biarkan—jatuh ke tangan mereka lagi—"

Dan hal terakhir yang dilihat Feliks adalah kobaran api yang tengah menjilat-jilat tubuh pemilik suara tadi.

.-.-.

"Kita tidak bisa diam seperti ini! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu! Pikirkan nasib rakyat Jerman! Rakyat Polandia! –nasib Feliks." ujar seorang pria berambut cokelat sebahu seraya menggebrak meja pertemuan yang berada tepat di depannya. Ia habis kesabaran. Ia tidak bisa menunggu walaupun hanya sedetik saja akan keputusan berupa tindakan yang akan diambil oleh utusan dari negara-negara lain dalam kasus ini.

"Tenanglah, Toris. Kami mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi apa yang tengah dilakukan Ludwig adalah sebuah ancaman bukan hanya bagi negara dan rakyatnya, melainkan bagi seluruh dunia. Oleh karena itu," kalimat itu menggantung. "Kita harus pikirkan cara yang paling tepat untuk menghentikan kegilaannya."

Toris, nama pemuda berambut cokelat tadi, kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Penat. Ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan pria berwajah oriental bernama Honda Kiku itu.

"Ditambah lagi—Ludwig menggunakan berbagai macam penemuannya yang semakin tidak masuk akal di kala peradaban manusia semakin berkembang seperti saat ini," pria berketurunan Inggris itu berkata seraya memijat keningnya. "Apa dia masih teringat senjata pada abad 19? Astaga—"

"Yang kali ini adalah kombinasi dari senjata yang kau maksud," potong seorang pria Amerika seraya menatap beberapa gambar korban yang notabene adalah temannya sendiri. "Antonio—kulitnya hangus di beberapa bagian. Hanya di beberapa bagian, bukan seluruh tubuhnya."

"Feliciano—" perwakilan Italia Selatan yang barusan menyebutkan nama sang adik berusaha menenangkan dirinya atas kesedihan yang masih menjadi kabut gelap di hatinya. "Hampir di seluruh tubuhnya terdapat titik-titik hitam berukuran besar."

"Francis—seluruh kulitnya terlepas dari tubuhnya."

Pria Inggris tadi mengacak-ngacak rambut _sandy_ _blonde_nya sendiri, "_Shit_! Jenis senjata biologi apalagi yang ia ciptakan!?"

Semua hanya bisa mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Menurutku—ia menggabungkan berbagai jenis bakteri di masa lampau, sekarang, dan masa depan. Entah apapun itu. Dengan mudahnya ia berpergian ke masa mana pun yang ia mau. Da~ aku sangat iri dengan _time machine_ yang ia punya."

"Yang aku yakini adalah _Plague_. Ya, dia pasti menggunakan itu!" perwakilan Italia Selatan bernama Lovino Vargas itu sedikit menggeram.

"Dalam kasus ini, kita benar-benar tidak bisa asal mengambil langkah." ujar Kiku, pria berwajah oriental itu seraya mengaitkan jarinya untuk sedikit menopang dagunya.

Mereka mengangguk. Kemudian kembali sibuk berdiskusi. Tetapi hanya ada satu orang yang terdiam berusaha menahan tangisnya di dalam hati.

'Bersabarlah sebentar lagi Feliks…'

.-.-.

Dunia yang dulu sering terdengar nyanyian keindahan tentangnya—berubah. Hampa. Rerumputan yang seharusnya hijau. Pepohonan yang seharusnya menjulang tinggi ke atas langit dan memberikan kesejukan. Semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan sejarah. Tidak ada kehidupan yang terlalu berarti lagi di bumi ini.

Angin pun bertiup. Panas. Bukan lagi angin sepoi yang dulu di damba kedatangannya kala sang fajar menyengat kulit di siang hari. Bukan—sudah terlalu jauh berlalu angin itu.

Namun seorang pria berdiri dengan gagahnya di tengah gersang dan hampanya bumi yang ia pijakin sekarang. Sendirian. Ya, sendirian. Tidak ada satu pun yang menemaninya kini.

"Berhasil," pria bermanik _aquamarine_ itu berjalan menelusuri tanah kering tak bertuan yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia sedikit berjongkok untuk mengambil butiran pasir tanah itu dan menerbangkannya bersama hembusan sang angin. "Inilah rumahmu untukmu—tidak. Inilah rumah untuk kita."

"Aku berhasil kabur dari penghancuran yang kubuat sendiri dengan penemuan terbaruku. Bukankah itu bagus, hm? Seluruh orang—seluruh negara. Mereka yang menentangku sudah tiada. Di sini, di bumi ini, hanya ada kau dan aku." ia melebarkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang menggambarkan betapa lelahnya ia sekarang.

Ia melirikkan matanya. Menatap puing-puing bangunan yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dari saksi bisu penemuan-penemuan hebatnya. Termasuk tempat tabung transparan itu. Tabung kaca yang kini pecah dan hancur menjadi bagian-bagian tidak berguna lagi.

"Semoga kau senang—" sekali lagi ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kedua kakinya tidak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya lagi. Ia terjatuh. "—_bruder_."

Ia kehilangan kesadarannya tepat ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat.

"Terima kasih—" sepasang tangan berkulit pucat memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. "—telah menciptakan tempat untukku kembali."

~ FIN ~

* * *

_Bradenburg_: Salah satu _provinz_ atau negara bagian Prusia (Jerman, sekarang) yang juga merupakan wilayah bagian Polandia.

_Plague_: Penyebab _black death_ pada abad 14 di Eropa.

* * *

Saya tau ini FAIL BANGET! Arggh! /nyeburkolem/ pertama kali membuat cerita dengan konsep dystopian cukup membuat saya menguras om gugel selama beberapa kali. Dan tetap saja saya tidak begitu mengerti! Orz~

Saya minta maaf kalau ternyata ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan—dan membingungkan karena jujur saya sendiri juga bingung nan galau ketika membuat cerita ini. /gigitinmeja/ tapi saya menerima komentar melalui kolom review yang ada di bawah. Lol~ saya juga ingin banyak belajar dari kalian semua. XD

Buat kak Silan, maaf kalau ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan~ ;w;


End file.
